Kioku no Monogatari
by UseMyImagination
Summary: Kioku no Monogatari : The Story of Memories. Sebuah cerita tentang ingatanku akan dirimu. Kuroko Tetsuya's POV. Guru TK!Kuroko x OC/Reader; Child!Kagami dan Child!GoM. One Shot. Complete. Requested by Yuki Fheuzel. I hope you like it! RnR Please!


**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Summary** : _Kioku no Monogatari - The Story of Memories._ Sebuah cerita tentang ingatanku akan dirimu.

**Pairing** : Guru TK!Kuroko x Reader/OC; Child!Kagami dan GoM

**Genre** : Romance dan Friendship

**Warning** : OOC, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya.

**A/N** : Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk **Yuki Fheuzel**. I hope you like it!

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

**_Kuroko Tetsuya's POV_**

.

.

Hari ini menunjukkan tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Lembar-lembar foto itu kujelajahi satu per satu. Mengingat betapa indahnya memori yang tersimpan dalam benak terdalam. Mengingat betapa ramai dan hangatnya suasana kelas ini saat keberadaannya hadir.

Mengingatnya, ya?

"Tetsuya-_sensei_?"

Saat menoleh, sebuah figur mungil terlihat. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan sorot matanya sayu digosok kencang menggunakan tangan mungilnya itu. Dengan segera, aku menepuk kepalanya.

"Apa _Sensei_ membangunkanmu? Jam tidur siang masih ada sekitar 1 jam lagi, lebih baik Mika-_chan_ kembali tidur."

Sebelum aku bangun untuk mengembalikannya ke _futon_ tempat dimana gadis kecil bimbinganku ini tidur, ia menarik celemek yang kupakai. Aku kembali duduk bersandar karena ia menarik celemek ini lebih kencang. Menatap mata sayup-sayup itu, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa, Mika-_chan_?"

"Aku akan menemani _Sensei_ di sini."

Ia duduk bersandar di tembok tempatku duduk. Menatapku dengan dua bola berwarna yang besar itu. Anak yang manis.

"—Tetsuya-_sensei _sedang apa?" tanyanya singkat dan menggemaskan. Tubuhnya condong bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya yang bertempat di atas lantai. Memerhatikan album foto yang sedang kurekam ulang memorinya sesaat yang lalu.

"_Sensei_ sedang melihat album foto."

"Begitu?" Kepalanya menenggeleng, menatapku manis. Memberikan tatapan seorang anak kecil yang belum tau apa-apa. Justru itu, hal yang paling kusuka dari anak-anak. Kepolosan.

Jemarinya yang mungil menyusuri tiap lembar halaman album foto yang terbuka lebar. Mulutnya bergumam menyebut-nyebut bagian dari kelasnya yang berada dalam potret tiap foto dari berbagai sudut dan orang-orang yang berbeda. Meneriaki nama tiap orang yang ia kenal di setiap foto yang terpampang. Terkekeh kegirangan setiap melihat hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Aku kembali bersandar di tembok, tepat di sisinya. Meraih tubuh mungilnya yang sibuk dengan album-album foto. Menyembunyikan dalam jangkauanku untuk mengawasinya. Tak lupa, ikut memerhatikan tiap lembar album itu dibuka. Menyeruakkan tiap memori yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Tetsuya-_sensei_, ini siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Telunjuk mungil berhenti tepat di sebuah foto pada lembar kelima. Menunjuk seorang figur gadis remaja cantik memakai celemek bermotif bunga matahari yang dirajut manis dan dikelilingi tambalan _flannel_ warna-warni yang membentuk pot. Dia sedang berjongkok bersama murid-murid berambut warna-warni dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia. Disisi kirinya, ada aku—berjongkok sembari memegangi bahu murid perempuan bersurai pink. Ikut tersenyum menyamakan suasana. Suasana membahagiakan namun di saat yang sama… menyedihkan.

"Dia adalah _Nee-san_ yang pernah bekerja magang di sini dua tahun yang lalu, Mika-_chan_."

Kedua bola cerah itu mengerjap.

"Lalu, dimana _Nee-san_ itu sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak datang ke sini?"

Pertanyaan yang polos. Tetapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya?

"Tetsuya-_sensei_?" Suara malaikat itu membangunkanku dari lamunan panjang sesaat. Menyadarinya, diriku hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah anak perempuan di hadapanku. Mengelus perlahan helaian rambut hitam panjang sebahu miliknya.

"_Nee-san_ sudah tidak ada di sini lagi. Dia pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh."

Lagi, kedua kelopak mungil itu membuka dan menutup.

"Pergi jauh? Apa karena itu _Sensei _bersedih?"

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum pada kepolosan anak perempuan di sisiku. Menatap langit-langit ruangan yang digantungi hiasan origami-origami burung buatan murid-murid kesayanganku. Seingatku, waktu itu, kami juga membuat berbagai macam origami. Mungkin, sisa-sisanya masih tersimpan di lemari meja milikku di ruang guru.

"Ya. Begitulah, Mika-_chan_."

"_Kawaisou na_, Tetsuya-_sensei_. Tenang saja, disini ada Mika yang menemani _Sensei_ jadi jangan bersedih lagi. Aku sayang _Sensei_," jemari mungil itu beralih menarik kemeja yang kupakai. Ekspresinya berubah murung. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku.

"Terima kasih. _Sensei_ juga menyayangi Mika-_chan_."

Gelak tawa itu melenyapkan kesedihan yang ada. Menggantinya dengan kehangatan kasih sayang yang hadir dari kepolosannya.

"_Nee-san_ ini," Perhatiannya kembali pada foto-foto itu, menatapnya lekat penuh penasaran, "—orang yang seperti apa?"

"_Sou desu ne_. Dia itu.."

.

.

.

**Kioku no Monogatari**

**-The Story of Memories-**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

* * *

**_"Gadis yang sopan."_**

* * *

_Winter_. Dua tahun yang lalu.

Tubuh itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Membuatku sulit mengenali bagaimana wajahnya.

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_, Kuroko Tetsuya-_Sensei_."

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia hanyalah seorang gadis remaja yang kebetulan mengadakan magang di TK _Teikou_ tempatku bekerja. Dia adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir di salah satu Universitas terkenal. Jurusan yang diambil adalah Pendidikan Anak Usia Dini. Penampilannya sangat biasa, namun terlihat aura yang menyiratkan kecintaannya pada pendidikan anak-anak. Mungkin, usianya hanya terpaut sekitar tiga tahun dariku.

"Kau boleh memanggilku, Tetsuya-_Sensei_ saja, seperti murid-muridku."

"Ah, tapi.."

"Tidak usah segan-segan. _Watashi mo, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_."

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Beliau memberitahuku bahwa akan ada seorang mahasiswa magang dibawah bimbinganku selama tiga bulan. Beliau juga memintaku untuk mengajarinya banyak hal terutama bagaimana cara berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. Pengalamanku bekerja sebagai guru TK memang belum cukup lama, tetapi, aku sudah cukup bisa beradaptasi dan mengetahui bagaimana cara mendekatkan diri dengan anak-anak. Karena aku juga menyukai anak-anak, mungkin, semua itu penyebabnya.

Tetapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia adalah..

* * *

**_"Gadis yang ceroboh."_**

* * *

Baru saja lima menit yang lalu aku berkenalan dengannya, dia sudah jatuh tersungkur saat berjalan bersamaku menuju kelas. Entah apa yang membuatnya jatuh, intinya, tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh.

"Ah, maafkan aku merepotkanmu, Tetsuya-_Sensei_."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku seraya membantunya berdiri. Membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel pada celemek bunga matahari pemberianku yang dia pakai. Meneliti apakah ada luka yang dia derita karenanya. Saat menatap mata bulat beriris hitam itu dalam-dalam, dia hanya memasang air muka tak nyaman. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, sebelum sempat bertanya, dia berkata dengan suara parau,

"Aku hanya sedikit.."

* * *

**_"Gadis yang mudah gugup."_**

* * *

Saat itu, kakiku melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas. Seperti biasa, kelas dipenuhi dengan kebisingan yang diakibatkan oleh pertengkaran antara dua pihak dan diikuti dengan memanasnya pihak yang tidak terlibat. Terdengar rumit memang. Meskipun mereka anak-anak dibawah usia 6 tahun, tetap saja, hal seperti itu tidak bisa dihindarkan. Apalagi dengan ketidakstabilan emosi yang dimiliki mereka.

"Tetsuyacchi-_Sensei_! Tetsuyacchi-_Sensei_!"

Seorang anak berambut keemasan memanggilku. Berlari ke arahku dan menarik-menarik lenganku.

"—Kagamicchi dan Aominecchi bertengkar lagi-_ssu_! Lalu, lalu! Momocchi berusaha melerainya, tetapi kena pukul Aominecchi! Momocchi jatuh menimpa chiki punya Murasakicchi. Terus, Murasakicchi marah-_ssu_ dan mengomeli Aominecchi! Aominecchi mengambil gunting yang sedang dipakai Akashicchi, gara-gara itu Akashicchi marah. _Bla bla bla bla bla_.."

Dan seterusnya anak itu terus menceritakan kronologi yang terjadi padaku. Terkadang, aku heran dengan kemampuan berbicaranya yang mirip seperti kereta _Shinkansen_—tak ada putusnya dan cepat sekali.

Sesaat, dari sudut mata kumelirik dirinya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Menyembunyikan tubuh dibalik pintu yang setengah terbuka. Memandang gelisah anak-anak yang bertengkar.

Bergegas, aku menghampiri anak-anak yang ribut. Menghentikan percekcokan yang terjadi serta baku hantam ala anak-anak itu. Beberapa dari mereka mulai meneriaki namaku. Mengadu ini dan itu. Benar-benar anak-anak yang manis. Aku mendudukkan diri di dekat mereka berkumpul dan menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Bukankah _Sensei_ sudah bilang bertengkar adalah hal yang buruk? Ayo, saling berbaikan dan meminta maaf."

"Tapi _Sensei_! Aomine yang mendorongku duluan!" teriak anak berambut merah-hitam itu. Tubuhnya condong pada anak berambut biru tua dihadapannya.

"HAH! Siapa suruh kau mengambil bangku milikku! Cari punyamu sendiri!" teriak lawan bertengkarnya. Tangannya menahan bahu si bocah beralis cabang.

"Enak saja! Hari ini giliranku duduk dekat Tetsuya-_Sensei_!"

"Tidak boleh! Yang boleh duduk di dekat Tetsuya-_Sensei_ cuma aku!"

Ini dia. Hal yang selalu terjadi. Setiap menit, aku akan berpindah-pindah sembari memperhatikan dan mengawasi pekerjaan mereka. Karena tiap dari muridku selalu ingin duduk di dekatku, aku berusaha bersikap adil dan melakukannya bergantian. Namun masalah tetap saja datang, ada anak yang tidak mendapat bagian karena ia tidak terlalu aktif. Mereka berdua adalah murid yang aktif, sehingga selalu rajin berebut mengambil perhatianku dengan cara bertengkar.

Saat ingin berusaha melerai keduanya, sebelah lenganku didekap oleh seorang anak perempuan. Rambutnya yang _pinkish_ diikat _ponytail_. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya yang penuh air mata di lenganku.

"Tetsuya-_sensei_, Dai-_chan_ nakal, dia memukulku."

Kuusap kepala mungilnya. Membuat isak tangisnya berhenti sesaat.

"Aomine-_kun_.. Kagami-_kun_.."

Pertengkaran itu terhenti. Perhatian keduanya teralih padaku.

"Apa yang _Sensei_ katakan tentang bertengkar?"

"Bertengkar adalah hal yang tidak baik," jawabnya berbarengan.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?"

"Bertengkar," lagi, dijawab bersamaan. Keduanya memandang ke lantai. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang pintar ya.

"Tapi.."

"Aomine-_kun_."

"Maaf, Tetsuya-_sensei_."

"Permintaan maaf itu seharusnya bukan untuk _Sensei_, 'kan?" Tanganku menepuk punggung anak perempuan yang masih menangis di balik lenganku. Ia menoleh padaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kudorong perlahan punggung anak berkulit gelap itu untuk lebih dekat. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Aomine-_kun_."

Anak berambut biru tua itu menyodorkan sebelah tangannya pada anak perempuan yang menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Satsuki."

Kedua tangan itu saling berjabatan. Anak-anak pintar.

"Aomine-_kun_ juga harus meminta maaf pada teman-teman karena sudah mengganggu mereka."

Kakinya berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya menonton. Membungkukkan tubuh dan berteriak, "Maaf, teman-teman."

Ada yang menghela nafas, ada yang terkekeh senang dan ada pula yang diam saja.

"Nah, sekarang, Kagami-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_ berbaikan ya? Karena kita kedatangan seseorang yang spesial. Dia akan menemani kita bermain bersama."

Berpasang-pasang mata itu ikut beralih pada pintu masuk kelas mereka. Menangkap postur ramah dari seorang gadis yang gugup mengulum jemarinya dibalik celemek.

"Masuklah. Dan, anak-anak, ucapkan salam pada _Nee-san_."

Kakinya takut-takut melangkah masuk.

* * *

**_"Dia… sedikit pemalu."_**

* * *

Kegiatan belajar dan mengajar baru saja berlangsung sekitar sejam yang lalu. Semua anak-anak bimbinganku dengan segera mengucapkan salam padanya sembari memperkenalkan diri dengan tertib, bahkan bersikap manis. Meskipun begitu, tak ada satupun yang menempel padanya. Semua murid tetap bertengkar memperebutkanku.

Anak-anak tidak bisa diremehkan. Pada orang asing, mereka tidak semudah itu bisa akrab. Aku sering berkata hindari bicara pada orang asing yang tidak kenal. Mungkin, itu semua salahku juga. Sesungguhnya, aku ingin membantunya—karena aku memiliki kewajiban untuk membimbingnya disini—tetapi anak-anak itu terus menempel padaku. Meminta ini dan itu dengan segala kecerdikan mereka, aku dibuat tidak bisa berkutik.

_Satu-satunya cara adalah buatlah mereka tertarik padamu._

Aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya. Awalnya, kupikir, dia akan bersikap tak nyaman karena tidak diacuhkan oleh mereka selama berjam-jam. Atau, mungkin saja, dia akan berlari keluar kelas dan pulang ke rumah. Hal itu sering terjadi di sini, terutama di kelasku yang bisa dibilang kelas paling merepotkan.

* * *

**_"Meski begitu, dia.. gadis yang tidak pantang menyerah."_**

* * *

Dia mendekati satu-satunya murid perempuan di kelasku—anak perempuan yang tadi menangis—namanya Momoi Satsuki.

"Satsuki-_chan_ sedang menggambar apa?" tanyanya ramah pada Momoi-_chan_. Sedikit segan, anak perempuan itu memandangnya. Menutupi hasil goresan krayon di lembar menggambar yang kuberikan.

"Pohon Sakura."

"Pohon Sakura? Apa Satsuki-_chan_ suka Sakura?"

Anggukan kecil diberikan sebagai jawaban. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anak disisinya.

"—rambut Satsuki-_chan_ juga berwarna cantik seperti Sakura," bola mata _pink_ itu mengedip polos. Kedua tangannya yang menyembunyikan hasil prakarya miliknya mulai merenggang—mengekspos gambar krayon pohon Sakura yang lebih mirip pohon kelapa. Anak itu memandangi hasil kerjanya sesaat, dan menggeser kertas tebal itu menuju dia yang duduk disisinya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menggambarnya. Apa _Nee-san_ bisa menggambar pohon Sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Coba tunggu sebentar." Dia berdiri dan pergi menuju meja di depan kelas. Mengambil selembar kertas gambar yang masih polos. Kembali berjalan mendekati Momoi-chan dan duduk disisinya. Mengambil beberapa krayon, berwarna merah muda, cokelat dan hijau.

Dia mulai menggambar. Anak perempuan disampingnya terkagum-kagum. Tersenyum senang seperti baru saja mendapat hadiah Ulang Tahun paling spektakuler.

* * *

**_"Dia.. sangat kreatif dan pintar menggambar."_**

* * *

Hanya menggunakan tiga buah krayon berwarna, dia sudah bisa membuat gambar—ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya lukisan—pohon Sakura yang kelopaknya berguguran.

"Uwah, _Nee-san_ pintar menggambar! Ayo gambar lagi!"

"Apa Satsuki-chan tidak mau mencobanya?"

Gelengan sesaat, "Eum, aku mau lihat dulu! Nanti _Nee-san_ ajarkan padaku!"

Dia mengambil beberapa krayon berwarna lainnya. Mulai berpikir dengan wajah yang sama polosnya dengan anak yang duduk disampingnya. Anak perempuan itu beringsut mendekatinya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Matanya berbinar memandangi kertas polos yang berubah menjadi karya seni yang seharusnya tidak dimengerti seberapa keindahannya oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Apa yang _Nee-san_ gambar?" Suaranya nyaring menggema di kelas. Membuat perhatian anak-anak lain teralih padanya yang sibuk menggoreskan krayon tanpa ada keraguan. Membentuk sebuah siluet di bawah pohon yang dia gambar sebelumnya.

"Aku sedang menggambar Satsuki-_chan_ yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura ini."

"Gambarkan Dai-_chan_ juga! Tapi, pakai krayon ini," Momoi-_chan_ menyodorkan krayon berwarna hitam padanya. Dia hanya tertawa lepas. Membuat anak yang disebut '_Dai-chan_'—yaitu, Aomine Daiki—yang notabene memiliki kulit yang tidak sama dengan yang lain mulai mencak-mencak dan menghampiri mereka untuk mengomel.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriaknya kencang. Aomine-kun membawa-bawa kertas polos yang mulai kusut karena diremas dan menyodorkan padanya secara paksa. "—_Nee-san_, gambarkan aku saja disini! Lagi main basket!"

"Haha," Dia melanjutkan tertawa melihat tingkah bocah-bocah di depannya. Mengambil kertas polos itu dan menyimpannya di atas meja, "—Baiklah, Daiki-_kun_, tetapi setelah aku menggambar untuk Satsuki-_chan_ ya."

Tak lama, anak bersurai keemasan ikut menghampiri mereka dengan wajah penasaran. Berputar-putar mengelilingi dirinya untuk melihat hasil gambar yang dibuatnya—ia tidak bisa melihatnya karena dihalangi Aomine-_kun_ dan Momoi-_chan_. Merasa kesal tidak bisa melihat, anak hiperaktif itu—bernama Kise Ryouta—mulai memanjat dibalik punggungnya; menarik bahunya ke belakang.

"Aku juga mau dibuatkan, _Neecchi_~!"

"_Cchi_?"

"Tidak boleh! Aku duluan! Punya Kise dan Satsuki nanti saja!" Anak berkulit gelap itu menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Membuatnya kerepotan.

"Aomine-_kun_, sini, sama Tetsuya-_sensei_ saja," sambungku untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aku tidak ingin usahanya mendekati Momoi-_chan_ sia-sia—ditambah rasa penasaran Kise-_kun_—dan berakhir tragis karena pertengkaran yang terjadi. Lagipula, dia masih terlihat bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Sebaiknya, aku membantunya, bukan?

"Tidak mau! Gambar Tetsuya-_sensei_ jelek, tidak seperti punya _Nee-san_!"

Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menggambar, nak.

Dalam jangka waktu sehari, dia sudah menarik perhatian tiga orang anak dariku.

* * *

**_"Ah! Aku juga mau dibuatkan gambar oleh Nee-san itu!"_**

**_"Maafkan Sensei ya yang tidak bisa menggambar bagus untukmu."_**

* * *

Hari berikutnya, dia mengambil perhatian anak yang lain dariku. Seorang anak yang paling _tsundere_, dan seorang anak yang keras kepala.

"Shintarou-_kun_ pintar sekali membuat origami ya."

Anak berambut hijau itu baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah _origami_ burung bangau. Anak itu adalah anak yang cukup pintar di kelas. Dengan mudah, tanpa diajari, ia bisa membuat origami dengan sempurna mengikuti instruksi yang ada. Diantara yang lain, ia selalu bermain sendirian sembari membawa barang-barang aneh yang entah dari mana didapatkannya—setiap ditanya ia tidak mau menjawab.

Anak itu hanya diam saja. Memandang datar kertas warna-warni yang berserakan di meja.

"Hari ini Shintarou-_kun_ membawa boneka kelinci? Kenapa kau sering membawa bermacam jenis barang kemana-mana?"

Entah karena apa. Anak itu mau bicara.

"Itu _lucky item cancer_ hari ini _nodayo_," jawabnya dengan suara pelan yang tenggelam diantara teriakan-teriakan candaan anak yang lain.

"_Lucky item_? Apa Shintarou-_kun_ suka menonton _Oha-Asa_?"

Mengangguk.

* * *

**_"Dia.. gadis yang menghormati apapun yang disukai orang lain."_**

* * *

"_Baka_! Apa coba _Oha-Asa_! Menggelikan! Midorima orang aneh!" cibir teman sekelasnya yang berambut gradasi hitam dan merah. Meledek bocah berambut hijau yang terlihat kesal. Ia melemparinya dengan krayon yang sedang dipakai oleh Momoi-_chan_ untuk meniru gambar pohon Sakura yang kemarin dia gambar. Krayon yang terlempar-lempar menimbulkan banyak kotoran berwarna di lantai dan juga tembok.

Dia menghentikan perang krayon itu dan bertanya, "Taiga-_kun_, apa kau mau kalau sesuatu yang kau sukai diejek?"

Kepalanya menggeleng. Tangannya mengusap wajah belepotan krayon itu.

"Taiga-_kun_, apa kau suka ketika orang menyebutmu '_aneh_'?"

Entah sihir apa yang dia gunakan, kedua anak itu menjadi akrab. Yang pasti, kata '_jangan_' tidak pernah terucap dari mulutnya.

Aku tau, anak-anak adalah mahluk paling polos. Dengan cara yang baik maka kau bisa mendapatkan hal yang baik dari mereka.

* * *

**_"Dia.. telaten dan pintar memasak."_**

* * *

Siang itu, waktunya makan siang. Setelah berbondong-bondong cuci tangan, mereka duduk rapi di meja masing-masing dan menikmati makan siang yang tersedia. Menu makan siang memang selalu disediakan pihak sekolah. Setiap hari, menunya berbeda-beda agar anak-anak tidak bosan, dan terutama harus menu yang sehat.

"Aku mau makan chiki, Tetsuya-_sensei_," anak yang paling besar itu akhirnya bicara. Murasakibara-_kun_—namanya—tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan anak-anak yang lain. Ia selalu sibuk menagih cemilan yang ia bawa—disediakan khusus oleh orang tuanya. Masalah selalu timbul di saat makan siang; ia tidak mau makan sayur-sayuran dan pasti akan meminta cemilannya.

"Habiskan dulu sayuranmu, Murasakibara-_kun_."

"Aku sudah memberikan sayuranku pada Midochin karena dia hijau."

"Hah?"

Mataku tak sengaja melihat dia yang sedang membersikan mainan dan makanan yang beserakan dimana-mana. Seingatku, selama ini, selalu aku-lah yang membersihkan semuanya. Dia bahkan lebih baik dibandingkan aku dalam bersih-bersih. Pekerjaanku semakin ringan karenanya.

* * *

**_"Kalau dipikir, Dia juga… pekerja keras dan menyayangi anak-anak."_**

* * *

Lagi, celemek ini ditarik. Anak berambut ungu itu menyodorkan tangannya, meminta sesuatu.

"_Sensei_, chiki."

"Murasakibara-_kun_, memakan makanan seperti itu terus tidak baik untuk perutmu."

"Errgh!" ia menggeram kesal. Biasanya, kalau sudah ngambek, anak ini susah diajak bekerja sama. Aku hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya agar ia tenang. Terus memanjakannya dengan makanan tidak sehat begitu mungkin akan berefek buruk.

"Atsushi-_kun_," dia menghampiri kami, "—benar kata Tetsuya-_sensei_. Makanan seperti itu akan membuat perutmu sakit. Bagaimana kalau makan puding buatan _Nee-san_ saja?"

Mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ambil di kulkas!"

Mengangguk lagi. Tangannya berusaha menjangkaunya seraya melompat-lompat. Mungkin, meminta digendong?

"Aku.. lebih suka bergandengan tangan," katanya pelan, sembari menggenggam tangan anak beriris _violet_ itu. Berjalan bersama menuju pintu kelas sembari bergandengan tangan. Diikuti beberapa anak-anak yang juga meminta diajak. Mereka berebut ingin menggandeng tangannya.

Aku..jadi iri.

"_Ano_, Tetsuya-_sensei_. Di meja, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan," ucapnya dengan semburat merah yang nyata. Membuatku terpaku ditempat. "—setelah ini, _Sensei_ bisa beristirahat, aku yang akan menjaga mereka."

Dia menghilang bersama keributan kelas.

Jika dipikir, aku tidak pernah melihatnya beristirahat.

Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan aku jadi terus memperhatikannya?

* * *

**_"Apa puddingnya enak, Sensei?"_**

**_"Hem, enak sekali, Mika-chan. Bahkan, Sensei menghabiskan dua gelas."_**

**_"Aku juga mau, Sensei!"_**

**_"Lain, kali kita buat bersama ya."_**

* * *

Jika diingat, apa yang membuatku khawatir tentang keberadaan dirinya disini?

Bahkan..

Hal yang paling membuatku terkejut terjadi, yaitu dia… bisa akrab dengan anak paling misterius di kelas—anak berambut merah bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi-_kun_ adalah murid terpintar disini. Meskipun masih TK, kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata sangat terlihat. Pembawaannya juga tidak seperti anak biasa, sedikit dewasa dan tenang. Pada awalnya, aku juga sulit mengetahui jalan pikirannya. Ia tidak terbuka pada sembarang orang.

"Ah! Lagi-lagi, Seijuuro-_kun_ yang menang."

"Terima kasih atas permainannya, _Nee-san_."

Mereka sering bermain _puzzle_ bersama—lebih tepatnya, berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan _puzzle_-nya. Terkadang, juga bermain kartu bersama. Diantara anak yang lain, Akashi-_kun_ memang anak yang paling suka dengan permainan yang membutuhkan kinerja otak.

"Seijuuro-_kun_ memang anak yang pintar. Lain kali, _Nee-san_ pasti menang."

"Coba saja, _Nee-san_."

Tanpa kuketahui, terdapat koneksi dan komunikasi yang terjadi antara mereka sendiri. Yang membuat mereka terlihat semakin akrab.

"_Naa_, Seijuuro-_kun_, aku punya permainan yang lebih mengasyikkan. Mau kuajari?"

"Apa itu?"

"_Shogi_."

Dan mulai saat itu, dia mengajari Akashi-_kun_ bermain Shogi. Namun tak disangka, anak berambut merah itu benar-benar menyukainya. Bahkan, di saat senggang, ia sering mengajaknya main Shogi. Terkadang, membuat anak-anak yang lain iri karena volume permainannya lebih banyak dengan Akashi-_kun_—bagaimanapun juga Shogi menghabiskan waktu yang panjang.

Iri ya? Aku juga.

* * *

**_"Dia pintar membaca cerita pengantar tidur."_**

* * *

Dia mengambil beberapa tumpuk buku yang disimpan di perpustakaan sekolah. Walaupun, ini hanya taman kanak-kanak, kami memiliki perpustakaan sendiri terutama untuk memfasilitasi anak-anak yang berbakat menulis dan menyukai membaca buku.

"Jadi, cerita apa yang ingin kalian dengar siang ini?"

Aku dan dia duduk di tengah ruangan. Sedangkan anak-anak sudah digelari _futon_ masing-masing di sekeliling kami.

"Cerita dongeng Putri salju!" anak perempuan satu-satunya di kelasku itu mengacungkan tangannya, memberikan saran.

"Kenapa begitu? Itu sih buat anak cewek! Aku ingin cerita yang keren!" Aomine-kun berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Biarin. _Nee-san_ cerita padaku saja seperti kemarin. Kalian sama Tetsuya-_sensei_."

"Kita juga mau dibacakan oleh _Nee-san/cchi/chin_!"

Sepertinya, saat itu, kepopuleranku melejit turun dalam waktu singkat. Ya, kira-kira, berada pada posisi yang paling rendah yang pernah kucapai.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus mau cerita Putri Salju. Ceritanya bagus loh. Cerita seorang Putri yang sangat cantik," Ia menghampirinya dan memeluk lengannya, "—seperti _Nee-san_. Ia tertidur karena memakan apel beracun," tak lama, kaki mungil anak itu berjalan ke arahku dan menarik kemejaku, membuatku harus bergeser lebih dekat ke arahnya, "—kemudian, Putri Salju terbangun karena dicium Pangeran."

"Cih, cerita macam apa itu! Kalau _Nee-san_ adalah Putri Salju, maka orang yang bisa menjadi Pangerannya hanyalah aku," ucap Aomine-kun dengan segala kebanggaannya. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil sudah berpikiran begitu?

"Mana ada Pangeran hitam sepertimu, Aomine," celetuk si rambut gradasi—menimbulkan percekcokan lagi. Membuatku dan dirinya harus melerainya sekali lagi.

"Tidak! Pangerannya adalah Tetsuya-_sensei_! Nee, Mukkun?"

Anak yang dipanggil 'Mukkun' hanya mengangguk. Sibuk dengan susu hangat yang sedang diminumnya.

Aku.. Pangerannya?

Anak perempuan itu menarik lenganku dan lengannya. Memaksa jarak diantara aku dan dia hanya terpisah karena tubuh mungilnya.

Entah kenapa, saat itu, jantungku sangat berisik.

* * *

**_"Dia.. sangat terlihat manis saat tertidur."_**

* * *

Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan ikut tertidur di samping Momoi-_chan_.

Suhu udara sedang dingin saat itu. Penghangat ruangan memang selalu dipasang, namun jika dia tertidur tanpa ada yang melindunginya dari udara dingin, mungkin saja dia akan masuk angin.

Aku mengambil selimut tambahan di dalam lemari di pojok ruangan. Bermaksud menutupi tubuhnya yang berbaring dengan selimut itu. Tanpa sadar, aku malah memandangi bagaimana wajah tidurnya dari dekat. Dahinya, kelopak matanya yang menutup, alisnya, hidungnya, kedua pipi meronanya dan bibirnya. Terlihat manis dan polos, sama seperti murid-muridku.

Namun, apa yang terjadi? Jantung ini berisik lagi.

"Apa Pangeran Tetsuya-_Sensei_ akan mencium Tuan Putri yang tidur?" Seseorang berisik. Ternyata, anak-anak itu tidak tertidur—mengintip kami dari balik selimut mereka. Rasanya, malu sekali.

* * *

**_"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Nee-san itu, Sensei."_**

**_"Sensei juga."_**

**_"Kenapa Nee-san tidak ada disini lagi?"_**

**_"Karena.."_**

* * *

Hampir tiga bulan sudah dia bekerja disini.

Setiap harinya, entah dari mana, kegelisahan selalu mampir dalam hatiku. Apalagi, saat melihatnya berlarian bersama dengan anak-anak. Bermain petak umpet, dan kejar-kejaran. Tidak hanya saat itu, namun juga saat dia bernyanyi bersama dengan anak-anak, menggambar bersama, dan bermain bersama.

Tetapi, ada satu hal, saat ketika aku benar-benar gelisah; saat kami berbicara berdua saja.

"Mereka, sepertinya sudah tertidur."

"Ya."

Kami duduk bersandar di tembok dekat papan. Memerhatikan tiap gerak dari gundukan berisi bocah-bocah itu. Bahkan kadang mendengar dengkuran keras entah dari siapa. Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi mereka, bermain dan berlarian sepanjang ruangan bersama dengannya.

Hanya suara deru nafas dan hembusan angin yang tersisa diantara kami berdua.

"Tetsuya-_sensei_."

"Ya?"

"Tak terasa, sudah tiga bulan, aku bekerja disini ya."

Hatiku mencelos mendengar kata-kata itu. Sensasi rasa-rasa aneh menjalar ditubuhku. Entah kenapa aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya—kata-kata yang paling kubenci saat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia duduk menghadapkan tubuh padaku. Menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin yang dia bisa.

"Terima kasih atas bimbingannya selama ini, Tetsuya-_sensei_. Banyak ilmu yang kuterima dari _Sensei_, akan kumanfaatkan sebaik mungkin."

Tak bisa berkata, aku hanya menatapnya datar. Menyembunyikan apa yang kurasa dan kupikirkan.

"—Tetsuya-_Sensei_, keluargaku akan pindah ke Hokkaido. Kami sering berpindah-pindah karena tuntutan pekerjaan Ayah. Mungkin, ini kebersamaan kita yang terakhir."

Kedua mata terbelalak.

Dia meninggalkanku yang membeku di udara.

* * *

**_"Dia.. Dia.. harus pergi."_**

* * *

Minggu terakhir dia bekerja.

Dia selalu berusaha meninggalkan jejak kehangatan diantara kami dengan berbagai macam kegiatan kreatif miliknya. Seperti, menghiasi kelas dengan lukisan hasil buatannya, membuat banyak origami bersama dengan anak-anak, melakukan piknik di luar kegiatan belajar, bahkan sampai mendatangi tiap rumah dari murid-muridku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak. Untukku sendiri, aku hanya bisa melihatnya bekerja keras demi mereka tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Tetsuyacchi-_sensei_, apa benar _Neecchi_ akan pergi dari sini? Ke tempat yang jauh?"

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat agar dia tidak pergi?"

"Apa Tetsuya-_sensei_ tidak sedih kalau dia pergi?"

Lagi, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sesederhana itu.

"Aku menyukai _Neechin_ dan juga Tetsuya-_sensei_. Aku ingin kalian bersama mengajari kita!"

Lagi, kebisuan saja yang ada dalam diriku. Tak bisa berbuat apapun.

* * *

**_"Apa Sensei menyukai Nee-san?"_**

**_"Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya."_**

**_"Lalu, kenapa Tetsuya-sensei tidak mencegahnya pergi?"_**

**_"Karena.."_**

* * *

Dia seorang yang tegar sedangkan aku adalah seorang pengecut.

Hari itu, adalah hari terakhirnya mengajar. Sepanjang momen, anak-anak hanya diam saja. Keceriaan tidak ada sama sekali dalam kelas itu. Anak kecil memang polos. Dalam sekejab, mereka bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan mudah. Raut wajah dan auranya menunjukkan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Meskipun begitu, bagaimana dengan diriku? Hanya.. berdiam diri tanpa memperdulikan gelisahan yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kalian berwajah begitu? Hari ini adalah hari terakhir _Nee-san_. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah-wajah manis kalian, bukan wajah masam."

Sekali lagi, entah sihir apa yang dia pergunakan, suasana kelas itu berubah. Lebih ceria, lebih hidup dari biasanya. Meski aku tau, hal itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan.

Kami bermain seperti biasa. Kegiatan belajar ditiadakan—atas keinginan sepihak dariku, mungkin ini akan berakibat buruk, namun inilah pemintaanku.

Dia berlarian mengejar Aomine-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_. Dia menceritakan hal-hal manis pada Momoi-_chan_. Dia membuat gambar pesawat dan pilotnya pada Kise-_kun_. Dia membagikan dan memakan pudding cokelat bersama Murasakibara-_kun_. Dia memuji-muji dan menggoda Midorima-_kun_. Lalu, bermain Shogi berjam-jam dengan Akashi-_kun_. Sedangkan aku? Hanya memandangi sepanjang figur itu bergerak. Merutuki diri sendiri yang tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa iri.

"Tetsuya-_sensei_," tangan mungil seorang gadis bersurai _pinkish_ menarikku ke tengah ruangan, "—ayo, kita bernyanyi bersama sambil bergandengan tangan."

Kami membentuk lingkaran dengan bergandengan tangan. Mengingat posisi yang ada, aku berada di sampingnya. Semua koneksinya sudah terhubung kecuali hubungan yang ada diantara aku dan dia—kami belum bergandengan tangan. Ragu, aku meraih jemarinya yang hangat. Menautkannya pada milikku. Berputar bersama melantunkan lagu.

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa.

Kumohon, siapapun, jangan biarkan ini berakhir.

Aku tidak mau lagu ini berakhir.

* * *

**_"Dia.. Dia.."_**

**_"Kenapa Tetsuya-sensei menangis?"_**

* * *

Kaki-kaki ini berhenti di akhir lagu.

Kenapa?

Jemari ini—inginnya—tidak mau lepas.

Tubuh-tubuh mungil itu berlarian. Salah satu dari mereka berlari keluar kelas dan kembali membawa guru dari kelas sebelah. Memintanya untuk memotret kami di depan kelas kami.

Mereka memasang banyak pose. Mengelilingi dirinya. Memeluknya, menariknya, membuat tubuhnya terombang-ambing ke sana kemari. Rasa iri itu hilang, diisi dengan kesedihan. Namun, melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang gembira, lagi-lagi, tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat.

Memori itu terekam jelas dalam kotak besi itu. Aku berharap, dia membuat ekspresi wajah paling cantik yang pernah ada.

* * *

**_"Tetsuya-sensei.. Tetsuya-sensei.. Jangan menangis lagi."_**

* * *

Sore hari tiba.

Lagi, tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisinya berada. Momoi-_chan_ terus saja menempel padanya—bergelayutan padanya, seperti tidak ingin berpisah.

Satu per satu orang tua mereka datang menjemput anaknya. Satu per satu dari mereka menghilang dari pandangan kami. Satu per satu dari mereka menangis karenanya. Satu per satu kepingan kesunyian tercipta.

* * *

**_"Tetsuya-sensei.. Tetsuya-sensei.. lihat! Lihat!"_**

* * *

Dan, hanya kami berdua yang tersisa.

Keheningan yang menemani.

Matahari sudah bersembunyi dibalik horizon. Begitu pula diriku, semakin bersembunyi dibalik rasa ketakutan.

"Tetsuya-_sensei_."

Suaranya yang lembut dan keibuan adalah hal yang paling ingin kudengar namun disaat yang sama aku ingin sekali berlari dan pergi dari tempat ini segera.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Tanpa sadar, sebuah kehangatan kurasakan. Sebuah syal berwarna biru muda mengelilingi leherku. Tak lama, sebuah senyuman tulus kudapatkan tanpa jeda.

"Kudengar, musim dingin kali ini akan sangat dingin dibanding musim dingin sebelumnya."

Dia berbalik memunggungiku.

"—kuharap, Tetsuya-_sensei_ menjaga diri. Kalau _Sensei_ sakit, aku akan bersedih."

Berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Memandangi hasil karyanya bersama murid-muridku. Hiasan origami itu, lukisan itu dan bahkan foto-foto yang kami pajang di bagian belakang ruangan.

"Baru sebentar berpisah dengan mereka, aku sudah rindu."

Berbalik, kembali menatapku—tersenyum. Ekspresi wajahnya itu… kenapa?

"Aku.."

—ingin kau berada di sisiku.

Aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Aku memang seorang pengecut.

* * *

**_"Lihat! Lihat ke sana, Sensei! Lihat!"_**

**_"Tetsuya-sensei."_**

**_"K-kau..?"_**

* * *

Ia berjalan.

Berjalan dan berjalan.

Menjauh dan menjauh.

"Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya-_sensei_. Dan, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam.

Jangan pergi!—ingin berteriak namun tertahan.

Aku _akan_ menyesalinya. Aku _akan_ menyesalinya. Aku _akan_ menyesalinya. Aku _akan_ menyesalinya. Aku _akan_ menyesalinya. Aku _akan_ menyesalinya. Aku _akan_ menyesalinya. Aku _akan_ menyesalinya. Aku _akan_ menyesalinya.

Aku _sudah_ menyesalinya.

Dalam hitungan detik, sosoknya tidak ada lagi. Sosoknya hilang, tidak ada disisiku lagi. Tidak ada yang memanggilku lagi dengan suara manis yang ramah itu. Tidak ada lagi.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Mengatakan bahwa aku…

* * *

**_"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sensei? Se—sensei?"_**

**_"Hua! Siapa itu yang dipeluk Tetsuya-sensei?"_**

**_"Waai~ Mika senang! Sensei tidak akan bersedih lagi~!"_**

* * *

Tubuhku lunglai. Melangkah perlahan.

Memandangi siluet bayangan dari tubuhku yang terpantul karena cahaya lampu temaram. Ditemani langit indah penuh bintang. Kenapa di hari seperti ini, langit dipenuhi dengan banyak bintang?

Kukuhkan dirimu!

Hanya harapan yang bisa kubangun. Meskipun hanya sebuah harapan.

Harapan..

Ya, harapan..

Aku harap aku bisa menebus kesalahanku. Menghapuskan penyesalanku. Memunculkan rasa iri itu lagi. Dan, mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Karena ingatanku tentang dirimu masih tersimpan kuat didalam hatiku.

Perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Semoga kita bertemu lagi. Dan, saat itu, aku akan menggengam tanganmu dan mengatakannya—

* * *

**_"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu."_**

* * *

Aku sangat menyukaimu dan jadilah pasangan hidupku.

Semoga, terwujud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

**Wow! Ini apa? Maapin gue, Yuki-chan! Kenapa jadi begini yak? KENAPA MELENCENG GINI CERITANYA?! KUROKO-NYA OOC YA? WADUH! Momen bersama Kuroko-nya juga dikit, tapi gak papalah ya. Intinya, gue… udah gak tau mau gimana lagi. UDAH MENTOK! Wakakakak! Tdinya, gue mau bikin bad ending tapi gak jadi. Abisan, masa gue ngasih fic buat orang malah yg sedih2 sih, gak mgkn kan?**

**Ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal, dari fic gue sendiri, bahkan dari lagu. Hihihi.**

**Ya, Yuki Fheuzel! Mudah2an dikau suka, dan maaf kalo mengecewakan! Tapi, kenapa rasanya, ada yg gak nyambung yak?**

**Untuk para readers yang sudah membaca fic ini, gue ucapkan terima kasih. Saran, kritik, review dan fave diterima! Jaa nee!**


End file.
